reverse
by Kaileigh
Summary: Een bedrijf die een illegaal plan wil laten uitvoeren, maar voordat ze dat plan kunnen uitvoeren moeten eerst wat mensen worden vermoord. Shindou(17) en zijn partner Kariya(17) zijn twee medewerkers van dat bedrijf. Zij plegen een moord op een vrouw, maar worden ontdekt door Kirino(17). Zonder dat het bedrijf ergens van weet, hoort Shindou bij de groep reverse, de FBI voor tieners.
1. prologue

Langzaam liep hij door het bos, het bood hem rust en vrede. Hij kwam hier vaak, en keek hoe het bos door de seizoenen van tijd tot tijd veranderde. Als je hem had gevraagd waaraan hij dacht bij het woord bos, dan dacht hij aan de schoonheid die het in zich had. Maar wat hij niet wist was dat dit allemaal zou veranderen...


	2. Chapter 1

**hey dit is mijn eerste fanfic in het Nederlands, dus ja... even voor alle duidelijkheid: inazuma eleven is niet van mij, misschien later wel maar nu dus nog niet... btw dit is yaoi boy x boy. dus als je dat niet leuk vindt lees het dan gewoon niet.. please enjoy... ^.^**

Rennen en niet omkijken... Meer hoefde hij niet te doen, op ademhalen na dan. Wat hij zojuist had gezien in het bos, spookte door zijn hoofd. Kirino was zo geschrokken dat hij niet meer wist of het wel echt was. Dan ontwijkt hij snel een boom, waardoor hij de afgebroken tak op de grond niet zag liggen. hij valt met een kreet van pijn op de grond die vol ligt met bladeren en hier en daar wat mos. Hij probeert op te staan maar valt door de pijn in zijn linker voet weer op de grond. "de jongen moet ergens hier in de buurt zijn, ik zag haar deze richting in rennen." Hoort hij een mannen stem zeggen. Snel probeert hij achter een paar bosjes zich schuil te houden. hij houdt zijn adem in als een paar schoenen vlak langs haar gezicht voorbij lopen. kirino kijkt naar boven om de drager van de schoenen te zien, hij herkent de jongen meteen. Pas totdat ze bijna stikt en de jongen uit zicht is, haalt hij opgelucht adem, hij heeft hem niet gezien. Dan schrikt hij; zijn portemonnee ligt op de plek, waar hij was gevallen. hij wil hem net pakken, maar stopt als hij ziet dat de jongen terug loopt. "Nou hier is hij niet hoor Kariya..." Zegt de jongen. "Nou zoek dan beter Shindou." Hoort ze de andere man, genaamd Kariya, terug schreeuwen.

"Jaja..." Mompelt Shindou binnensmonds. Hij had wel meer te doen dan dit nieuwsgierige jongentje op te zoeken. Deze moord had snel en gemakkelijk moeten gaan, maar door dit akkefietje zijn ze nu al te veel tijd verloren hierdoor zouden ze niet op tijd komen bij de baas . Pas dan valt zijn oog op de portemonnee die voor hem ligt. Hij pakt hem op en kijkt wat er in zit. Er zit een briefje van twintig in en wat los geld dan valt hem pas het foto vakje op. Hij haalt de foto uit het vakje en bekijkt hem eens goed, gelijk herkent hij de jongen. Zijn roze haar valt krullend om zijn gezicht. Hij staat lachend met twee vrienden bij de bar. Achter de foto zit nog een identiteitskaart. Kirino Ranmaru, 17 jaar, Milan St. 12 Japan, +1 06 83 05 48 93 staat erop. "Nog iets gevonden?" Vraagt Kariya als hij zich een weg baant naar Shindou toe. Shindou stopt snel de foto en de identiteitskaart in zijn broekzak en antwoord;" Ja een portemonnee, maar ik weet niet of het van de jongen is. "Nee shit!" Roept Kariya kwaad. "Geef hem eens aan mij misschien zit er wel een foto in. Hij gooit de portemonnee naar Kariya, die hem behendig vangt. Nadat hij de portemonnee heeft doorzocht, zegt hij: "Ik ga alvast met de auto naar de baas, wil jij nog even rondkijken voordat je daar met de andere auto ook naartoe komt, dus ik zie je zo over een kwartiertje?" Aan de manier waarop hij het zegt kan Shindou horen dat het geen vraag is maar een opdracht. "Ja dat is goed." Antwoordt hij, ook al heeft het geen zin aangezien Kariya al te ver weg is om het nog te horen. Hij kijkt op zijn horloge, hij moet er zijn om vijf over half twaalf. Dan hoort hij een tak kraken achter zich, als hij zich omdraait staren een paar blauwe ogen hem aan.


	3. Chapter 2

Hij ziet dat hij hem aan te kijken zit en probeert nog verder de bosjes in te kruipen. Shindou kijkt of Kariya al weg is voordat hij dichter naar hem toe stapt. "Ik zal je geen pijn doen Ranmaru..." De manier waarop hij zijn naam zegt, overtuigt hem om terug te praten. "Ja tuurlijk, en die vrouw van daarnet dan?" Hij staat versteld van zijn eigen stem die zo moedig klinkt terwijl hij vanbinnen helemaal stijf staat van angst. hij ziet dat hij zijn pistool pakt, en begint daarom hysterisch verder die bosjes in te duiken, op zoek naar een uitgangspunt. Dan hoort hij iets voor zich vallen, het rinkelt net zoals munten, maar als kirino ziet wat het is schrikt hij. De kogels van het pistool met de hulzen er nog om heen, als hij opkijkt ziet hij dat de jongen zijn hand naar hem heeft uitgestoken. Zonder zijn hand vast te pakken staat hij op, maar omdat hij nog verlamt is van angst vergeet hij zijn enkel en valt meteen weer met een pijnlijke kreun neer. Voordat Kirino de grond heeft aangeraakt schieten twee sterke handen hem te hulp. Hij tilt hem op en zet hem op de dichtstbijzijnde rots neer. Als hij zit, trekt hij zich snel uit zijn grip. Dit kan niet, hij zit met mij te spelen zodat ik straks met hem meega, denkt Kirino. hij voelt de tranen opwellen in haar ogen, als hij denkt dat ze haar familie en vrienden nooit meer zal zien. Nooit meer zal kunnen aanraken.

Dan kijkt kirino op naar zijn gezicht, hij lijkt van haar leeftijd te zijn. Zijn bruine haar zit over zijn bruine ogen, en zijn huid is lichtbruin getint. Als ze op een ander manier elkaar hadden ontmoet, had hij hem vriendelijk, en een goed voorbeeld gevonden, maar daar denkt hij nu niet aan. Shindou heft zijn handen op als teken dat hij hem niks aan zal doen. Daarna kijkt hij op zijn horloge, hij heeft nog 10 minuten voordat hij naar de baas moet gaan. Kirino zit hem aan te kijken met tranen in zijn ogen, tranen van angst. "Waar doet het pijn, Ranmaru?" Zegt hij, in de hoop dat hij hem iets meer begint te vertrouwen. "Mijn linker enkel." Is zijn antwoord, zijn stem beeft nog van angst. Hij kijkt naar zijn enkel, en begint zijn linker gymp uit te trekken. "Ik ben Shindou, en wat je net zag, vind ik ook niet goed en ik heb er niks mee te maken. Maar ik heb nu geen tijd meer om dit helemaal uit te leggen." "Hoe bedoel je, je hebt er niks mee te maken, jij hebt er alles mee te ma.." Voordat kirino verder kan gaan met boos tegen hem aan te schreeuwen, haalt hij zijn gymp van zijn voet. Met kleine pijnlijke kreetjes maakt hij hem duidelijk waar het pijn doet. Nog zeven minuten voordat Shindou naar de baas terug moet gaan. "Zoals ik al zei ik heb er nu geen tijd meer voor, maar ik wil je helpen." Zegt hij terwijl hij zijn portemonnee tevoorschijn haalt. "Dus nu ga je me betalen, om te vergeten wat ik heb gezien. Dat gaat dus mooi niet gebeuren." Reageert kirino met een minachtig toontje in zijn stem. "Nee ik geef je geld om straks een taxi te nemen naar een appartement in Boston. De sleutel ligt onder de mat." Zegt Shindou terwijl hij een briefje met het adres en geld overhandigt aan kirino.

"En wie zegt dat ik dat ga doen?!" Zegt hij._ Ik bedoel die gast heeft net een vrouw vermoord en nu wil hij dat ik naar zijn appartement ga, welke gek is hij?!_ Denkt kirino kwaad, eigenlijk wilde hij het wel tegen hem uitschreeuwen, maar geduldig houdt hij zich in. "Ik weet dat het raar klinkt maar je moet het doen, anders kan ik kariya altijd nog zeggen dat ik weet wie jij bent." Zegt Shindou uitdagend en laat de identiteitskaart zien, waarop Ranmaru de kaart uit zijn handen probeert te grijpen. Maar voordat hij de kaart te pakken krijgt, stopt Shindou hem al weg. "Waar is de foto?" Vraagt kirino, als hij door krijgt dat ze haar kaart niet terug mag. "Ik heb geen foto gezien..." Liegt Shindou snel."...Maar nu moet jij je mobiel aan mij geven." "Hoezo vertrouw je me niet, jij bent degene die een moord pleegt." Roept kirino kwaad uit, maar hij geeft zijn mobieltje toch. "Tuurlijk wel." Zegt Shindou voordat hij zich omdraait en naar zijn auto loopt. Ranmaru komt hinkelend achter hem aan. "Ik zie je daar wel." Zegt hij terwijl hij instapt. "Wacht!" Roept Ranmaru nog, maar het is al te laat want Shindou rijdt al weg. "Hoe ga ik hier ooit wegkomen." Zegt hij tegen zichzelf. hij probeert verder te hinkelen en is blij als hij, even later, een telefoonhokje die langs de weg staat tegenkomt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Even om het duidelijk te maken, ik ben nog niet dood. sorry dat het zo lang duurde voordat ik update maar ik zat erg te twijfelen over wat er nu moest gebeuren. maar ik zal proberen om de volgende chapter zo snel mogelijk te updaten. Enjoy**

**en voor de mensen die er nog geïnteresseerd in zijn, ik beheer niet inazuma eleven go dat dot level 5.**

Nadat hij een taxi heeft gebeld, gaat hij op de grond zitten. Na een rit van een goed halfuur staat hij voor Shindou's zijn voordeur, of wie zijn voordeur het ook mag zijn. Hij voelt onder de mat, en zoals gezegd, vind hij daar een sleutel. Nadat hij de deur open heeft gedaan, schrikt hij. Dit was niet wat hij had verwacht, het is juist het tegenovergestelde. In plaats van wapens op de tafel, staat er een bosje bloemen. En in plaats van duistere kleuren op de muur, is dit gewoon wit. En er hangt hier ook helemaal geen drank- en sigarettenlucht. Het is er eigenlijk best aangenaam, als hij niet wist dat hier een moordenaar woonde. Ranmaru loopt naar de keuken waar hij een marmeren keukeneiland aantreft, nadat hij bijna alle kasten heeft opengetrokken vindt hij eindelijk de vriezer. Ranmaru pakt er een cool pack uit en wikkelt hem in een handdoek daarna legt hij hem op zijn enkel. Dan pas valt het mobieltje op de rand van de bar hem op, gelijk wil Ranmaru de politie en zijn ouders bellen. Zodra hij het vastpakt licht het schermpje op er staat een sms-alert in het midden van het schermpje. Zonder er bij na te denken drukt Ranmaru op het berichtje 'ik zie dat je bent gearriveerd, zodra je de politie, of iemand anders, belt zal ik dat doorkrijgen en je weet de consequenties. Ik heb Melissa, de schoonmaakster, kleren voor je laten neerleggen, en haar de opdracht gegeven om het je naar wens te maken.' Ranmaru zucht en legt het mobieltje terug, daar ging het plan. Dan stapt er een oude vrouw de kamer binnen. "Jij moet Ranmaru zijn.. " zegt de vrouw vriendelijk, en glimlacht met zo'n lach die iedereens hart smelt. "Dan moet u Melissa zijn, de schoonmaakster.'' Zegt hij terug. "Och noem me maar Lis" zegt de Melissa/Lis, die nu naar zijn enkel kijkt. "jongen toch, wat is er gebeurd?" vraagt Lis bezorgt en trekt de cool pack van zijn enkel, en bestuurt hem eens goed. "Hij is waarschijnlijk verstuikt want hij is nog niet heel erg dik en je hebt er daarna ook nog op gelopen.'' Ranmaru zucht opgelucht.. "Wil je trouwens iets? Zoals eten, drinken of misschien een warm bad. Een warm bad was wel het laatste waar hij nu zin in heeft in het huis van deze griezel, hij zit hier tegen haar wil en weet niet zeker of hij zijn ouders, en vrienden ooit terug zal zien. Bij die gedachte schieten de tranen in zijn ogen, en voor ze het nog kan tegen kan houden, huilt hij. "Mijn familie" snikt hij. "Ik weet het" hoort ze Lis zeggen, en dan voelt ze de armen van de vrouw om zich heen, en tot zijn eigen verbazing slaat hij die niet weg, maar duwt hij die verder tegen haar aan. "Het komt wel goed, wacht maar af. Shindou is niet zoals jij denkt."

Nadat Takuto is weggereden pakt hij zijn mobiel en toetst het nummer van zijn schoonmaakster in. "Hey Lis, met mij, er komt straks een jongen naar mijn appartement. hij heet Kirino Ranmaru en heeft een gewonde enkel. Zou je ook misschien wat kleren van je neef mee willen nemen, want hij zou misschien wel iets schoons aan willen doen. En zou je het hem tot wens willen maken?" Het blijft even stil in de auto voordat Shindou weer verder praat. "Dankjewel Lis je bent een schat." Daarna hangt hij op. Hij hoopt dat de baas niet al te kwaad is, omdat hij laat is. Na een kwartiertje staat hij voor het grote grijze gebouw. Ergens voelt hij zich wel schuldig om Kirino Ranmaru daar zo achter te laten, hij hoopt maar dat alles goed met hem gaat. Terwijl hij naar binnen loopt, voelt hij een berichtje binnen komen. 'De jongen is binnen. Lis' leest hij en lacht vanbinnen. Hij is nu in veilige handen denkt Shindou, snel stuurt hij nog een berichtje naar zijn andere mobieltje die hij Lis klaar heeft laten leggen op de keukentafel, hij hoopt maar dat Kirino het zal lezen. Daarna haast hij zich naar zijn baas zijn kantoor. Als Takuto binnenkomt wordt het stil in de zaal, daarna vraagt de baas; "en waarom ben jij zo laat?" "Volgens mij heeft Kariya u al verteld dat wij werden bespied, door een jongen, tijdens de missie, daarom ben ik wat langer gebleven om dat jongentje te vinden." Legt Shindou uit, terwijl het gezicht van de baas grauw trekt en zijn blik wisselt tussen zijn gezicht en dat van Kariya. "En heb je hem gevonden?'' "Nee meneer." Antwoordt Shindou en kijkt de baas aan met een verontschuldigde blik aan. De baas reageert hier vel op en pakt zijn map op, met de volgende missies die moet worden uitgevoerd voor zijn plan, en gooit die naar takuto'sgezicht, die hem naar zijn beurt behendig ontwijkt. "Hoe kon ik nou zo stom zijn om twee sukkels van zeventien op de zelfde zaak te zetten?!" roept hij kwaad uit en loopt daarna stampvoetend naar zijn kantoor. Takuto kijkt naar Kariya zijn gezicht, het roept onheil uit. Hij voelt zijn mobiel trillen in zijn binnenzak van zijn leren jasje, als hij hem ontgrendelt heeft, ziet hij dat hij een berichtje binnen heeft gekregen. 'mijn kantoor, nu. K.' _typisch iets voor Kariya, zolang de baas niet boos is, is Kariya niet boos._ Nadat hij is even later het kantoor binnenkomt van Kariya, begint de zeventienjarige tegen hem te schreeuwen en te vragen hoe het kon dat hij de jongen niet gevonden had. "Misschien omdat hij betere sluiproutes weet, aan zijn kleren kon je zien dat ze hier vaker kwam" "Dus, dat is nog geen reden om hem niet te vinden. Bovendien had jij beter moeten opletten toen ik de vrouw vermoordde!" "Ja tuurlijk, jij schuift altijd de schuld op iemand anders af. Als je het niet erg vindt ga ik er nu vandoor, ik heb nog meer dingen te doen. " zegt Shindou, en loopt daarna het kantoortje uit. Hij loopt naar zijn kantoor pakt zijn spullen daarna haalt hij zijn autosleutels uit zijn zak en besluit om gelijk naar Kirino te gaan.


End file.
